


Keeping Quiet

by Toxic_Waste



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Duct Tape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Phindace, Quiet Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Waste/pseuds/Toxic_Waste
Summary: It's what you get for staying in a cheap motel. The walls are paper-thin.





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a 500 word challenge based on the prompt of having to keep your naughtiness quiet due to thin walls in a cheap hotel. :P Smut is... an absolute pain in the rear-end to write, so let's hope it turned out alright. I know I certainly do. Hope you all enjoy~

_Thump_.

“OW!” Phineas exclaimed, jumping and grabbing at his foot. “Agh, ow, who – who put that dresser there…?” He winced, expelling air from between grit teeth as he stood on one foot and leaned against the offending piece of furniture.

“Shh!” Candace interjected automatically, glancing towards the walls. There was no response, though. “You know these walls are like paper. You’re gonna wake everyone up.” She paused, skipping a beat. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’ll be _alright_ ,” he returned. “I just stubbed my toe, but _gosh_. Ow, ow, ow, it hurts.”

“Does it hurt _that_ much, really?” she asked, quirking her eyebrows upwards. “Or are you just being dramatic, hmm?”

“I swear I’m not,” he said, crossing the floor with his one-legged hops and collapsing into a seat on the bed. “That dresser is built like a rock and my little toe is most definitely _not_.”

“Aw, you poor baby,” Candace said, her voice lilting teasingly as she leaned across the bed and towards him, only a mild hint of sarcasm present. “Why don’t you let me look at it?” She winked. “Maybe I’ll give it a kiss and make it all better.”

“I don’t think that would… you know, work,” he replied, though he’d quit nursing the injured appendage and his voice had pretty much returned to normal. He slid across the surface of the bed and tossed himself down on the pillows with a soft thud.

The ancient bedframe creaked and wobbled precariously under the shift of weight, and Candace reconsidered her decision to not sleep on the floor for a split second. But it seemed like it would continue to hold well enough (at least for the time being), so she winked at her brother instead.

“I don’t know – I’m sure if it was in the right place, it’d manage to work just fine after all.”

“In the right – and where would that be, exactly?”

“Certainly not on your _foot_ ,” she scoffed good-naturedly, crawling across the bed towards him. “But maybe …” she reached over and caught her fingers on the belt loops of his shorts, giving them a firm tug. “But maybe under here?”

Some sort of understanding seemingly went off in his brain, because a kind of light flickered visibly in his eyes. “Right now, then?”

“Why not?” she teased, pulling his shorts the rest of the way down to his calves. “Or are you going to turn me down? Don’t you want to feel better?” She hesitated for a split second as a dull bang echoed through the wall behind them. “You’ll just have to make sure that you don’t go waking the building up, but I’m sure you can manage, can’t you?”

He blinked. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure. I’ll … I’ll figure it out.”

“I knew you would.” She poked a teasing finger softly against the growing tent in his underwear, making sure to hold his eyes as steadily as she could, her voice dropping a little bit. “Let’s see how much a kiss helps you feel better after all.”

She worked fingers beneath the elastic of his waistband and pulled them down far enough for him to shift his legs and kick them away. Smiling mischievously, she wrapped her fingers gently around his dick, her other hand creeping up towards his other thigh.

He shifted a bit as she licked her lips, pushing her hair out of the way and opening up.

_Thump_.

“OW,” he exclaimed loudly, suddenly rubbing his elbow and eyeing the flimsy motel bed headboard with a glowering stare. “That … that was my funny bone. Gah, this bed, I swear you can’t move an inch without banging into something.”

Candace blinked, amused. “Can you not even hold yourself still for a single second? You know you don’t have to be moving _constantly_ , you know. You won’t melt.” She sat up, an idea vaguely stirring about in her brain.

“Hey, it’s not like I don’t _try_ ,” he returned lightly. “Though I don’t think I can be blamed for not wanting to have to lean on my elbow like that forever and a day.”

“Forever and a day,” she snorted. “Right, because that’s likely.” She rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached down for the duffel bag lying there, unzipping and jamming her hand down into it’s tightly crammed depths.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m solving _your_ problem with staying quiet is what I’m doing,” she replied. “Ah ha! With this… wait, that’s my hairbrush. Where is…” Phineas stared at her, confused, as she dug around the impossibly vast array of objects in the bag. “Oh, here we go, then.”

The object that came _next_ , however, earned a raising-of-the-eyebrows and a slightly more than curious question from the direction of her brother. “Duct tape? Candace…” his tone dropped into one of mock reproach. “What are you thinking about trying now?”

She winked, unraveling and tearing off a strip, before tossing the rest of the roll off to the floor somewhere. “I think you know _exactly_ what I’m thinking, don’t you? I’m gonna be doing all the work here, the least you can do is stay quiet and not wake up the whole world.”

He laughed. “Well, for you, I think I’ll accept the terms of that deal. It _does_ sound fair, if… mildly inconvenient.”

“Mildly inconvenient, my rear end.” Candace grinned. “Come here, noisemaker can’t-stop-moving-to-sleep.”

She pounced atop him, her eyes dancing as she slapped the long, sticky strip down across his face, smoothing out the air bubbles with a finger and then pressing it overtop his lips. “Much better. Now it’s time for the fun to _really_ begin.”

Remaining perched decidedly up on his chest, she shifted herself around, lying low and smirking at the way his slender frame just kind of… pancaked beneath her. Smirking even more at the twitch that coursed through him as she pressed her lips against his tip, only just teasing him with the faintest hint of the moisture of her tongue.

But there was no more reason to wait, and she soaked up the muffled groan that leaked from behind the tape as she smoothly licked his length, letting her saliva run down and into his hair while her tongue dipped into the tiny slit and out again. He made some vague noise again, and she pushed her lips down over the whole at once, her hands creeping round to his testes again as she swirled her tongue round and round.

The taste of him crept into her mouth, trickling down the back of her throat. She paused abruptly, grinning mischievously at the low whine elicited, the twitching she could feel beneath but that her body weight effortlessly kept squashed down into the mattress – but she wasn’t so cruel at the end of the day anyway.

Another long, slow lick and she wrapped her mouth around his dick, teasingly and also firmer than before, feeling it stiffen even farther as she pushed. A heavy breath, thick with pleasure, escaped his nose and he’d exploded into her mouth, the seed at once bursting from her lips and oozing her down throat.

He somehow deflated even more beneath her weight, and she wiggled back and forth atop him, swallowing the mouthful in time to press a final kiss against his dripping penis before it’d entirely softened and shrunken away.

There were strands of his hair stuck in her mouth and her face was dripping with drool and her brother’s cum, and she’d not had this much fun all day flat.

Sitting up, she turned around and eyed Phineas’ positively glowing face. “Alright, big boy,” she teased. “You’ve had your fun. Now _I_ say it’s high time for you to return the favor.”


End file.
